In The End It Doesn't Even Matter
by Carree
Summary: When it comes to the end of days and the chips are down, what's going through Dean's mind? A POV piece about the final battle and how it all ends.


Dedication: To my best friend who recently passed away in a car accident. I hope that there was something you loved waiting for you on the other side.

A/N: Well after watching Criss Angel is a Douchbag and seeing Sam get in that car this idea started floating around in my head and so a wrote it down. I hope you guys enjoy this, and if not that's too bad cuz I kinda like it. Please review if you like it, and even if you don't if you have some constructive ideas for me. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places.

* * *

I pride myself on being able to expect and accept the unexpected. So how in fuck's name did I end up here unaware? Standing in the streets of LA with an army composed of angels, hunters, and surprisingly enough, vampires standing behind me.

It's not that the final battle taking place in LA surprises me. I mean where else makes more sense? LA, Los Angeles, the city of lies and deceit all wrapped up in a pretty looking package. This city may as well be a demon herself. Where else would an army of demons gather?

It's not who I have standing behind me that's shocking me either. The angels were a given. This is their war after all.

The hunters also fell within that given category, no self respecting hunter would be able to stand on the side lines for this one. This is the apocalypse after all.

It's not even the vampires that shock me. I mean, when you think about it, if demons rule the world, walking around in pretty human masks and enslave the rest, what's a vampire gonna eat? They talk big, vampires do, but in the end, they need us humans, and I guess in this case, as much as I hate and distrust them, we need them too.

I realize as soon as this battle is done, things will go back to the way they were before. We hunters will be hunting these blood sucking assholes all the way back to hell and that's the way it should be. So that's not what is catching me off guard either.

No, what I didn't see coming is who isn't standing behind me today. It's the man who is standing right across from me, my brother, Sam.

Sammy.

I keep trying to tell myself that this thing wearing my brother's face isn't really him. It walks and talks and even thinks like my Sammy, but it's not.

Then I think again, isn't it our walk and our talk and our thinking that make us who we are? Makes us human? In that case it is my brother who is about to lead the army standing across form mine. The army that's going to slaughter and enslave mankind.

I look behind me and see my own troops. I see the people, demons, and deities that are counting on me to win this fight. Save the world. All that jazz.

I've already failed, already lost this fight and nobody else seems to realize. My whole life I've had one job that really mattered. Protect Sammy, protect your brother. Save him.

If I've already failed that, what makes these people think I can save the world? These people seem to think that I am going to kill my brother (or have we decided that it's just something wearing his face?). It doesn't matter.

He knows just how to hit me where it hurts. He's smiling at me, giving me this innocent wave and I almost think that everything might be alright. That's always when shit hits the fan though. That innocent wave, turns into a charge motion.

It starts.

Sam sends out the first wave of his demon followers and I find myself responding in turn. I command my air units to take flight and take out the advance guard. The two forces collide mid way between us and the quick fight that ensues can only be described as epic. I find myself wondering if Sam is comparing this fight to the battle from The Two Towers as well.

It's my move now, and I send out my forward units, a mix of vampires and grounded angels. My hunters are hanging back in the rear. I'm saving them for the close hand to hand combat where they'll be more effective.

Sam nods his approval of my tactic choice and defends by moving his troops into a more defensible formation. Then his army is moving, coming closer and closer to my location at a speed that doesn't make sense. It's only then that I notice that I'm also moving my army forward. Soon tactics will fail both sides and it will become a simple power struggle.

Who has the most upper body strength?

My god it's the biggest pissing contest in the history of the world. Why didn't I see that sooner? Sam would have gotten a laugh out of it with me, or scolded me about making fun of something so serious.

The closer the two sides get the faster I'm moving, soon I'm full out sprinting and so is Sam.

The two armies collide with force reminiscent of two giants. All except in one place where the flow of the battle splits, allowing Sam and I to exchange words, not that we have anything left to say. The sound of battle drowns out in this small space between me and Sam, the intensity and the pounding blood overpowering it.

Sam looks at me and I can tell he is trying to use his new found powers on me. Smirking I reveal the charm I had Missouri make for me. He can't use his powers on me as long as I have this. Clever I know.

I lunge at him, catching him off guard and grab him around the waist and knocking him to the ground. Sam is quick, getting to his feet faster then I thought he could, but I'm still faster. I'm on him before the sole of his other foot can even consider hitting the ground in a useful manner.

I know the answer to this question.

I've always been stronger then Sam. Or maybe stronger isn't the right word so much as more willing to use my strength. It seems that hasn't changed and that adds fuel to my 'it's still Sam inside' theory, and that makes me angry. I hit Sam as hard as I can repeatedly, until his face in no more then a bloody mess resembling lean ground beef, and my hands are the leftovers.

The knife I pull out of my waist band isn't new, and it isn't the one the demon bitch Ruby gave us either. No, it's Sam's knife. The curved silver blade doesn't feel right in my hand. It feels like some one else's combination lock, sticky and foreign, and I know just by the weight that I don't have the knowledge use it properly. Good thing I don't have to use it properly, I don't need is subtleties and secrets, all's I need is its brut force.

Oh by the way, those people were right; I am going to kill my brother. It's not like hell will hold any surprises for me.

Sam smiles up at me, or at least I assume it's a smile. It's hard to tell with all the blood and pulverized flesh. His mouth moves and he gurgles out something I think is supposed to sound threatening.

No not threatening, I realize it's an apology. In that single moment, I almost loose my resolve.

That's when the thunder of battle finds its way back to my ears. It doesn't matter if he's sorry. The only way to defeat this army is to kill the general, and I have him pinned underneath me.

Sam's brown eyes meet mine and I can see him in then again, not the stranger he had become to me. It's then I know that the evil that had taken possession of my Sammy had fled, and it no longer matters weather it was internal evil or external. It's already too late. It doesn't matter if Sammy is mine again because he started this path, and now we have to finish it.

I love you Sam. Please this must be a nightmare, please let me wake up. Please, God, I've never asked you for anything, I just want to wake up!

Sammy I love you.

I feel the tears gather behind my eyes but refuse to let them fall. This isn't the time to show how weak I am inside. But Sam has that look in his eyes. He knows what I'm feeling and he knows what I have to do, and he's not afraid. I'll give him that, I know I would be.

I nod to him, my mouth not working to give a proper good bye. I bring down the knife with as much force as a human possibly can, stabbing my brother in the heart. The pain must be unbearable for that few seconds that he can feel, but he doesn't take his eyes off me. Then his eyes dim and go flat and my brother is dead.

I swear I feel someone brush my arm but I see nobody.

I scream, and it's not because of Sam. No, it's the blade that had found its way into my back that's making me scream, though I'm sure that if the knife had not found its way into my back I would have screamed for Sam. I yank the knife out and immediately feel the blood rushing out of the wound. I fall forward unable to move even to see my attacker.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled into a lap and a warm hand is pressing uncomfortably hard on my wound. I know this lap, and I know this hand, Anna.

She's whispering soothing words to me, and once again I find my mouth unmovable, unable to respond. The battle still rages around us but I can already see the tide turning in our favor. Without Sam'spsychic commands and strength, the army is falling into disarray.

For the first time I notice the reapers in human form among the crowd. The dodge and weave through the battle, never touching anybody they don't intend to. Anybody they don't intend to 'collect'.

I see a young female standing off to my side. She's looking at me in a way that's almost apologetic. She's sorry. I'm not and I hope my eyes can convey that to her. She seems to understand me and is surprised, but nods in acceptance. Then she's off, dancing her way through the battle her hand falling on select shoulders and giving others a wide berth. I wonder if there is a method to the dance, or if it's just random.

Man that would suck.

Anna's warm lips are on my forehead and she has all my focus. I feel her whisper words of thanks, comfort and regret. Thanks for my sacrifice, comfort for the pain and her own benefit, and regret for it coming to this. Regret for Sam's betrayal, for his death, and soon, for mine as well.

Then I'm no longer in Anna's lap, I'm off to the side of the battle and I can see my reaper again. I nod to her and watch the continuing struggle for dominance.

A voice calls out to me from behind. And I know that voice, I know it very well, maybe even better then my own.

I turn to see Sam smiling at me, leaning against the Impala, waiting impatiently for me.

"Dude, how long does it take you to die anyways? I've been waiting for a good ten minutes and they said you would be two."

"What can I say? There was a lady I had to say good bye to first." I smirk and I know that nothing other then the positive matters at this point. Sam's betrayal, our fight, his death, minor unimportant details. The family is back together, or will be soon and now it's time to go.

As I walk towards the car the familiar beat of Back in Black by AC/DC screams its way out of the Impala's speakers.

Sam groans loudly. "Dude, do we have to listen to this shit even after we die?" Everything is the way it should be, right down to Sam's crappy taste in music.

I find myself smirking, "Driver picks the music," I swing myself into the driver's seat, "shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sam laughs and he scrambles into his spot before I can decide to leave him, not that I would. "By the way, Dad called." He holds up his cell.

Well I'll be damned…again, the afterlife has cell service.

"He says he and mom are going to meet us."

"Where?"

Sam shrugs, "I guess where ever we end up. Let's get this show on the road."

"Dude he's going to be pissed at you," I smirk again as I put the car in gear and pull onto the road, "You tried to end the world!"

"Yeah well you were supposed to stop me before that happened. Who's he gonna be more pissed at?" That goddamn superior look comes across his face and I know he's won this round.

"Well…son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

A/N: okay so at the end there is a slight crossover with Dead Like Me. But I like the thought that you see a bit of heaven before you go, so I borrowed it.


End file.
